


Ridiculous

by Cinnie



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnie/pseuds/Cinnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has the first words their soulmate says to them written on their body. Some have more than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ridiculous

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Words on my skin, love in my heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759835) by [amusewithaview](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusewithaview/pseuds/amusewithaview). 



Having six different versions of the word “Welcome” written all over her body was the most annoying and ridiculous thing in the world. Though the seventh one calling her “Mr. Fujioka” was equally preposterous.

Tamaki Suoh, heir to the Suoh, well, everything had met all but one of his soulmates. His grandmother was beside herself in joy at all the wealthy and connected young men now tied to her grandson.Though having the rather creepy Nekozawa as a soulmate was, trying, and the best of times.  All he was waiting for was “Um, I’m…” to show up.

Kyoya Ohtori had, upon receiving the last of his soulmarks, been declared his father’s heir. None of his brother had managed to so easily form all the right connections just by being born. He did wonder though who their eighth was.

Hikaru Hitachin had been greatly relieved when he realized he and his brother shared all the same soul-mates, but he was really hoping “I’ll pay for it.” Was a girl.

Kaoru Hitachin had at first been displeased at having so many people bound to himself and his brother. They didn’t need anyone else. Slowly thought, the others all found their way into the brother’s sacred bubble, wearing them down. “I’ll pay for it,” had his or her work cut out for them though.

Hunny was thrilled beyond measure at having so many soulmates, especially knowing that he’d never have to leave Takashi, but he was a little worried about “Who you callin’ Haru.” They seemed a little scary…

Mori simply accepted the gift fate had given him, and was content to wait patiently for “Yeah, that can happen,” to show up.

Umehito was fairly certain that a lover of the dark such as himself should have managed to fall in love with at least one fellow-minded person, not an entire club worth of light lovers.

The fact that for all persons involved that they met on the same day, and at first most of them thought she was a guy, just drove home to Haruhi the fact that her life was never going to be normal again.


End file.
